The Clinical Research Core provides Affiliate Investigators with access to human volunteers, both diabetic and controls, for clinical research. Services include recruitment of volunteers for studies and obtaining blood or other specimens from research subjects and delivering these specimens to the appropriate laboratories. The Clinical Research Core has been crucial in supporting both investigations which require only a few subjects (or specimens) as well as those which require very large numbers of subjects. In addition to the Director and Associate Director, the Clinical Research Core staff includes one full time Research Study Coordinator and half-time Administrative Coordinator. Variable costs incurred by the Clinical Research Core are reimbursed as program income to the Core as part of a charge-back system to Affiliate Investigators.